


Don't Freak Out...

by chibichibi_k



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t freak out, but...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Freak Out...

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Torchwood.

"Hey... Ianto?"

"Yes, Owen?"

"Don't freak out, but..."

Ianto turned from gathering everyone's finished field reports to stare sceptically at the reanimated doctor. He half-contemplated telling Owen to just spit out whatever he needed to say but he knew that if he stayed quiet, it would unnerve Owen even more. So, he opted for remaining silent and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Uh... well..." Owen fidgeted. "I... broke the coffee machine."

Owen cringed as Ianto's eyes practically glazed over in a twisted mix of disbelief and anger. "...How?" Was all Ianto said and he had said it through tightly clenched teeth.

"I was practicing with the singular scalpel and I nearly had it this time but the coffee machine kind of exploded..."

Ianto was just about to go off on Owen and tell him off for using the singular scalpel outside of the gun range when a familiar hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at Jack questioningly but the Captain didn't say anything. He merely just looked at Owen with a glare that clearly said 'run.' Not wasting anytime, Owen took off at once.

Ianto was just about to protest but then Jack leaned over and whispered in Ianto's ear. "Revenge will be sweet. No one messes with my coffee intake."


End file.
